Gears of War: Shattered Hope
by Sir Nicholas
Summary: With the war turning, Roughneck Squad joins Operation Hollow Storm to take the battle to the Locust; the only thing that stands between them and victory are "Ten shitloads of Grubs". Read and review please.
1. Prologue: The Story So Far

_Gears of War: Shattered Hope._

You know the story: Humanity on Sera spends 79 damn years fighting itself for Immulsion, for country, freedom and all that. When the Coalition won the war after Aspho Fields, we'd thought the greatest threat to peace was gone for good; we thought, that with the Union of Independent Republics destroyed, we'd be able to enjoy a 'New Era of Prosperity and Peace', as they said.

I guess they spoke a little too soon.

My name is Nicholas Geschke and I am a Gear in Roughneck Squad, first division, ninth COG Army. The war is entering its fifteenth year and we've pushed those Locust sons of bitches back, the Lightmass bombing took out a damn good portion of them, but they've risen again, stronger than before. Now, we've only one option left: End the war, now.

Right now, we're getting ready for the last attack, the last push that'll take us to the heart of the Locust Territory, the assault that will end this war. I don't know what's waiting for us down there in those tunnels, but I know it's going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 1: Reaching Landown

~Jacinto City,

D Day,

1800 hours~

Several King Raven helicopters flew above a passing convoy of Derrick Tanks: Each loaded with Gears armed to the teeth, armed with weaponry varying from Lancers to Bolo grenades. The troops onboard one such chopper stood calm and ready, even though they numbered hardly twenty, they were one of the most experienced and battle hardened group of vets since the Pendulum War.

They were the Roughnecks.

Standing at the head of the group, near the chopper's door was the squad's leader, Lieutenant Nicholas Geschke, of the Ninth Cog Army. Dressed in the typical armored battlesuit with a Lancer as his main weapon and a Snub pistol as his sidearm, he stood more than ready to kill some grubs. Though in the time of peace before E Day, he looked almost gentle: His shaved black hair and brown eyes were concealed only by the standard issue COG helmet. However, he wore the helmet to hide what he really was: For underneath, he was a hardened soldier, bearing dozens of combat wounds and scars from the many battles with the Locust.

Making sure all of his equipment was properly fixed; Nick performed one final inspection of his squadmates to ensure they were all prepared for what was coming. Though the troops onboard were all as much the battle scarred veterans he was, they were all as well even more nervous: They were after all, about to enter the Locust's home ground and fight just about every ugly creature they had on their home turf.

One Gear standing on the opposite end turned away from his fellow soldiers and lifted his helmet, allowing a mouthful of vomit to spill out and splatter over his boot: Another Gear standing behind him put his hand on the man's armored shoulder to steady him, showing concern for the other trooper, concern which would be well deserved if the other man had Rust Lung.

Since the Lightmass Offensive, a deadly new disease had broken out amongst the diminished Humans of Serra: Named for the brown and red vomit and chunks that people blew out when they were infected, the disease proved to be almost certainly fatal if not treated within twenty four hours after infection.

Nick turned his attention towards the other Gears on the chopper, standing next to him, but in particular was focusing on the radio that was sitting atop a crate of ammunition next to the pilot's seats. It was broadcasting Chairman Richard Prescott's speech, which had just begun when they started their deployment for Landown.

"_Humans are no strangers to War, after all we've been fighting for as long as we can remember; war is all we know. In the past, we fought for Immulsion, we fought for country, we fought, for freedom. But all that changed after E Day." _Prescott said, the Gears on the chopper recalling their dismal past of slaughtering the U.I.R troops on the battlefields of the Pendulum War. _"For 15 years, we've been fighting for our very survival against inhuman, genocidal, monsters. But it is a fight, we cannot continue: Humanity faces extinction, unless we end this war...now."_

As the Chairman's speech came to a halt for him to catch his breath, Nick stood up and decided to let his own voice be heard. "We should be reaching Landown soon," He said in a deep but clear voice, "Our platoon has the best assignment of all: We're the first into battle. Our orders are to clear the way for the tanks." He said, gesturing with his right hand towards the closed doors, every Gear onboard knowing they were flying above a full convoy of Derricks. Nick paused as the Chairman's speech started once again in earnest.

"_We'd hoped the Lightmass bombing would decimate the Locust Horde, but they survived...and they have returned stronger than ever! They've brought with them a force which can sink entire cities! Even Jacinto, our last beacon of hope through all these dark days, is now at risk. Soon we'll have nothing left to defend, and that means we have only one option…attack. Gears, what I ask of you now is not an easy thing, but it is necessary. If we are to survive…if we are to live long enough to see the seasons pass, our children grow, and experience a time of peace that we have never known…we must now take this fight to the Locust!" _

The Chairman paused once again, allowing Nick to finish his own little pep talk to the troops. "Alright, you know what to do boys; we go in, we shoot those Locust sons of bitches on sight and we storm the central Hollow. Oorah?" He asked, and was met with a reply which caused the whole chopper to shake as the Gears onboard stomped once and shouted, "Oorah!" in response, feeling the bravado running through them.

"_We will go to where they live, and where they breed...and we will __**destroy **__them! This is the day we take the battle to the heart of the enemy! This is the day that we correct the course of human history! This is the day we ensure our survival as a species! Soldiers of the COG, my fellow Gears, go forth and bring back the hope of humanity!"_

And with that, as the Chairman's speech was concluded, the Gears on the Raven let out a cheer that seemingly shook the world beneath their feet, even before the drills started up. As they felt the Raven descend and land upon solid ground, the Gears onboard turned to face the doors and readied their weapons. When the doors of each side opened up and allowed its payloads to rush forth into the dim sunlight, they were greeted with a scene that caused their morale to soar.

Hundreds of Gears, either wearing helmets or going bald were standing, stationed outside the city, ready to take it back from the Locust and begin the push into the Hollows. From the looks of things, Command was going all out with this effort: Even the renowned, the legendary Marcus Fenix and Squad Delta must've been among the troops, ready to march on the city. With that, Nick descended from the Raven and charged forward with his squad towards the city, ready to take the fight to the Locust.


End file.
